


Darker Soul

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to his first show and locks eyes with one cute guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first finished AU. Please let me know what you think! I'll also be posting some shorter works :) 
> 
> The song at the end is 'Momentum' by The Hush Sound.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Castiel sat at a table, alone, off to the side of the crowd. The venue lights finally dimmed, leaving just the stage lights on. It seemed a bit overdramatic to Castiel, but this was his first time seeing this band play. 

He had heard people around town talking about Darker Soul for a few weeks now. The rock band had been out on a small tour, trying to promote themselves, and earned quite a following by the time they returned to Kansas. After their homecoming show was announced, it seemed like all Castiel heard about was this band. 

As the lights dimmed, the crowd got even rowdier. Castiel found himself glancing around the crowded dance area, trying to decide if he should join in on the commotion. There were barriers set up in front of the stage, put in place to protect performers, Castiel assumed. Just as he was about to stand up, an ear-piercing wail came from the speakers. A man stepped into the light from the rear of the stage, holding a sleek, black electric guitar. The borderline-assaulting wail blending into a melodic riff as the man's fingers gracefully flew across the fretboard. 

Castiel didn't even notice the drums kicking in, the low bass line intertwining the beat, or the vocalist rasping out the first few lines of the song. His attention was on the guy with the graceful fingers wearing skinny jeans and a plaid button-up over a slightly ripped up black t-shirt. The guy with meadow green, gold-flecked eyes. 

Too transfixed by the fact that it seemed he was the intended recipient of that god-awful smirk, Castiel was surprised when he bumped into the barricade in front of the stage. He didn't even remember getting out of his seat. He blushed as Cutie (the name he had given the man in his head) seemingly chuckled at his misfortune. His embarrassment had him hurrying to the back of the room, near the door, for the rest of the band's set.

Three days of sulking and regret later, Castiel is at his part-time-until-something-better-comes-along job at the thrift store. The night of the show, he slipped out to scurry home before the band even started their encore. An hour later, he was laying in bed wondering what Cutie was doing right then ...well, more like wondering how many girls were no doubt surrounding him.

Trying his hardest to focus on going through the latest pile of unwanted items, his mind wandered. Should he have stayed and tried to talk to the man? Why was he so intrigued? Was it the eyes? The fingers? God, those fingers....

"Hey, lover boy!"

Castiel jumped at the sudden invasion of his thoughts, "Ugh, what do you want, Annie?"

Annie, Castiel's co-worker and best friend, wore a playful smirk as she sauntered over, "There's a guy here who wants your opinion on a shirt he wants to buy."

"...what? That's close to the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Castiel tried to turn back to his mundane task.

"Isn't it?? He asked for you specifically, though, so you shouldn't disappoint him. I can take over for you back here."

Castiel sighed as he set down a ragged tracksuit that no one in their right mind would ever purchase, "Fine. If it's your brother again, though, I swear to god..."

"Oh, come on! That was funny and you know it!" Annie laughed, remembering the time she bribed her brother to trick Castiel into getting locked into one of the dressing rooms.

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked past her, out the door, and onto the main floor of the store. He turned to walk to the side where the dressing rooms were and almost ran right into a customer.

"Shit! Sorry, sir," Castiel rushed the apology before glancing up to see .....oh, god.

"Took you long enough; they have you working on a top secret project back there or what?"

"Gabriel, seriously? You couldn't just text me or something? I'm at work..."

"Oh, shit, is that what this place is?? Maybe I just wanted to see my little brother's handsome face."

Castiel's expression went blank as he deadpanned, "You never want to see my face unless you need something, so what do you want?"

Gabriel bounced on the balls of his feet, sounding all cheery, "Actually, I had a guy stop by today and ask about you. When were you gonna tell me you finally met someone?"

"What guy? I haven't met anyone..." Castiel thought about where he's even been the past few days, where anyone would have saw him. The grocery store? The deli down the street from his apartment? The show....at Gabriel's venue....hmm.

"Well, he sure seemed interested in you. He's cute, too. I mean, if I wasn't with Kali...."

"Wow, your love for Kali is just astounding, Gabriel. Did this guy tell you his name or anything?" 

"No, but he did tell me to convince you to come to the Darker Soul show next Saturday."

"They...just played this past Saturday."

"Do you know how much money I made just off the cover fee that night?? I'm gonna book them whenever they're in town!" 

"Ugh, fine, whatever. I'll see you Saturday then, I guess. If nothing else, at least I'll get to listen to some good music. They're actually pretty good for that rock music."

"You sound like an 80 year old man. I'm truly sorry classical music isn't popular anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, see you on Saturday," Castiel walked back to his task of the day before Gabriel could insult him some more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week and a half went by like any other time in Castiel's now boring life. He would never understand why it was taking him so long to find a decent job. He had been to business school and got his two-year degree. If nothing else, he had at least hoped to have been moved up to a manager's position by now.

Yet here he was, in the back room of the store, going through hand-me-down clothes and electronics that barely functioned anymore. It was Friday, in the middle of July, and Castiel was really wishing the air conditioning was better in the back. Around the time he realized no one else had even been back there in the past three hours, he started contemplating taking off his shirt to wring out all the sweat. Just then, he heard his name called over the radio system, "Castiel to register four, please."

Of course it was his boss. Of course she sounded like she was in a bad mood. Castiel set down the board game he was inspecting and walked onto the sales floor and toward the registers. As he side-stepped a group of customers, he briefly saw a man standing at register four. He was tall and toned, and not who Castiel was expecting ....or hoping for.

"Ah, Castiel, there you are," Naomi spat out, as if it took Castiel twenty minutes to get there.

Castiel eyed the man who was presumably waiting for him and ignored Naomi's comment, "Yes, can I help you?"

"You sure can," he slurred out in a British accent as he smirked, almost knowingly...like he knew something Castiel didn't.

Castiel made a gesture with his hands, wishing the man would just get on with it; he hadn't even gotten through a fourth of the back room yet.

"Just stopped in to make sure you're going to the show tomorrow night, yeah?"

Castiel froze. Was this the man Gabriel was talking about? Though, he supposed, it would become apparent eventually anyway, "Umm, yes, I plan on it, ...uh..."

"Balthazar," The man tapped his knuckles on the register counter once and smiled, "Great, see you there then!" He walked away gingerly as Castiel pulled out his phone to call his brother. 

"What do you think you're doing, Castiel? You're not on break!" Naomi called after him as he walked toward the restroom.

Castiel waved her off and stepped inside the restroom just as Gabriel picked up, "Bro, this better be important; you know I don't wake up before two in the afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me it was the blond guy?"

"W-what?"

"The guy that asked about me - why didn't you tell me it was the blond guy? He just stopped by my work to make sure I was gonna show up tomorrow night."

"Well, I wouldn't really call it blond...."

"Really? Because I just talked to him and he looked pretty blond to me!"

"Why are you even mad? I'd take any guy in that band ....well, maybe not the drummer..."

"Gabriel!"

"Right, sorry. Look, just...come to the show and talk to him. Maybe you'll end up liking him. And if not, you could always use him to get closer to the one you so obviously do want..."

"What?!" Castiel would never admit his voice getting a bit higher. 

"Well, you wouldn't be upset if you didn't have a certain band member already in mind. And it clearly wasn't this guy."

Castiel abruptly hung up the phone and started the trek back to his work station. Sure, it was a bit immature, but he had always hated it when Gabriel was right about something.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of his bedroom mirror the next night, Castiel began to have doubts about even going. He looked over his outfit, his jeans with the darkest wash and a light blue polo shirt. Why would anyone even be interested in him? They clearly knew nothing about him so it was just about his looks, which Castiel didn't think were anything spectacular. This meant it was purely physical for the other guy, which wouldn't work out either because that's a whole other problem for Castiel.

He sighed for the fifth time since changing his clothes, grabbed his keys off the dresser and headed out the door. He hoped the walk to the club would help to clear his head. He knew, if nothing else, he could hide out in Gabriel's office at least. 

Turning the corner, he almost ran into a gaggle of girls and swiftly maneuvered around them to pass by the almost block-long line of patrons awaiting the doors to open. One perk of having his brother own a club - VIP access. 

"Baby bro! You made it! Gotta say, I'm a little surprised," Gabriel had Castiel in a tight, welcoming hug.

"Ugh, get...off....me," Castiel fought his way out and straightened his shirt, "I didn't have anything better to do."

"Yeah, okay; whatever you say, lover boy," Gabriel smirked.

Castiel squinted as Gabriel started walking away and yelled after him, "Stop talking to Annie!"

As he ordered a soda at the bar, the weight of what he's actually doing here hit him. He's, essentially, here to meet a guy. The last time Castiel was asked to meet someone somewhere, he came home with bruises, a hospital bracelet, and no wallet. He had been 16 and ambitious and eager and...hopeful. Hopeful he finally found someone who liked him for him. He had taken the shortcut through the alley to the diner and the last thing he saw before going unconscious was the sole of Gordon Walker's boot. 

Six years later and he had almost put that experience out of his mind altogether. He's jolted with the memory and gets up, set on a mission to Gabriel's office. The bartender yells to Gabriel that Castiel is on his way to the back.

Gabriel is met with a locked door, "Castiel! Let me in!" He hears the sound of something sliding against the door followed by a click. He turns the doorknob and pushes his way inside, having to move Castiel after seeing him slumped against the door. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Gabriel was beyond worried at this point, seeing the expressionless face of his little brother.

Castiel shook his head and swallowed, "I just...I'm meeting someone. What if ...what if something bad happens again?"

Gabriel reached out to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. What I didn't tell you about the day this guy asked me about you is the third degree I gave this guy. He seems like a decent person. And if he's not, I know I'm in your speed-dial and I have some good kickboxing moves."

Castiel chuckled lightly at the thought of Gabriel doing any sort of strenuous activity, like kickboxing, "And I can call you at any time?"

"Have you ever not been able to call me at any time?"

"Just yesterday, you told me I had better have something important to call you before two in the afternoon..."

Gabriel sighed as he stood up and held out a hand, "You really need to learn how jokes work. Come on, let's go back out to the bar. I'll buy you a ginger ale, or whatever you're drinking that goes against being in a bar."

Castiel took the offer and they sat at the bar, discussing childhood memories with the bartender until the opening act started their soundcheck. 

\-------------------------------------------

“And I’m saying I never meant for that to happen!! Why would I want my little brother to break his arm?!” 

“Because, Gabriel, everything was just a big joke to you!” Castiel had to raise his voice to be heard over the last opening band.

“Hey!” The venue suddenly quieted and Gabriel was able to lower his voice, “You can lecture me about my awesome childhood choices later, okay? I gotta go check on the situation backstage and DS will be on in about fifteen minutes.”

“Mm. A sound excuse,” Castiel teased as Gabriel left him. Just as he was about to start wandering around, there was a presence next to him.

“I’m glad you made it,” Balthazar was smiling at him. 

“Hello, Balthazar. So you asked me here for a ten minute chat before going on stage?”

The man chuckled as he got up, “I’m not even the one who asked you here. Owed someone a favor.” He walked past Castiel and a sound like a pat on the back was heard before another guy was sitting in front of Castiel. The guitar player.

“Hi, Castiel. My name’s Dean and I’m really glad you showed up tonight.”

A hand was outstretched toward Castiel, but he could barely pick his jaw up off the floor, let alone shake the man’s hand.

“Aw, come on, man. Can’t just leave me hangin’ here.” Dean gestured with his hand again and Castiel finally took it and gave it quick shake.

“You. It was you the whole time?”

Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh. Yeah. I asked around about you. Then I ...I had Balthazar check in because I was pretty sure you wouldn’t be very impressed with me.”

Castiel laughed out loud. “You’re joking, right?”

“Well, I’ve never really had to ask someone out before because they ran away after I winked at them…”

“Oh yeah, that. Sorry. I was a bit overwhelmed by ...your face. And your fingers.”

Dean smirked, “You should see what else I can do with these babies.” He wiggled his fingers.

Castiel’s smile faltered. Of course. Of course Dean expected physicality. 

Dean noticed the change, but didn’t have time to ask as he was called up to the stage. He tipped Castiel’s chin up so he could see him properly, “Hey, umm, meet me after the show? Please?” 

Castiel couldn’t help but agree. Dean seemed too nice. He was going to have to have a talk with Gabriel.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The show went great, of course. Castiel could watch Dean up there for hours. He seemed to just completely lose himself in the music. And the way his eyes lit up, hearing the crowd singing along; it was an amazing sight. 

Castiel was standing near the door when Dean saw him through the throng of fans and jogged over to him. “Hey! Ugh, sorry, I’m kinda sweaty…” he had started to go in for a hug, but settled for a hand on the shoulder.

Castiel laughed. “It’s okay; you did just play up there for a while. I’m gonna go say goodbye to Gabriel and then did you want to...umm…?”

Dean realized he had never told Castiel his idea. “Oh! Gabe told me you usually walk here so would it be okay if I just walked you home? We could talk on the way, get to know each other.”

Castiel tensed up a little. ‘Get to know each other.’ He hated that phrase. “Yeah, that would be fine. I’ll be right back.”

By the time he found Gabriel, Castiel had worked himself up again. “H-he wants to walk me home. He said he wants to...to ‘get to know me.’”

Gabriel smiled a bit pitifully. “Cassie, you’re fine. He really does want to just talk. I talked to him; he’s a good guy. Would I let this happen if I knew otherwise?”

“No, but maybe you don’t know everything. He could have just told you all th--”

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Cassie, if you don’t just let him walk you home and talk to him, I swear to God…..”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll call you when I get home though. If I don’t call you by the time you get home, call me.”

“Don’t I always? Now go!” He playfully pushed his little brother away.

 

Castiel learned a lot about Dean during the walk to his apartment that night. Dean had a younger brother who looked up to him more than anything. His dad taught him everything he knows about cars, even though he had way more interest in music than cars. And his mom could own her own shoppe with as much as she likes baking, but she would probably also insist on owning a greenhouse and raising two boys is too much work as it is.

They reached the apartment door and fumbled for his keys, waiting for the inevitable moment he would have to awkwardly say goodbye and see Dean’s disappointment at not being invited in. 

“Well, Cas, tonight was awesome. Would you...would you be okay with giving me your number? We’re back in town a little more lately. We could get coffee next time or something.”

Castiel was surprised, “You don’t...You’re not upset I haven’t invited you in?”

“Not at all. I’ll admit...Gabriel told me. About what happened. And I just wanna say, I’m not like that at all. And I would be fine with going as slow as you wanted to take this. Because I think you’re interesting. Not to mention totally hot,” he blushed a little as he laughed. 

“Why don’t you come in for a little bit, Dean?” Castiel was smiling brightly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure what even woke him, Castiel blinked at his alarm clock. Maybe if he blinks enough, the time will change? Nope, still 2:32am. Looking to his left, he noticed the other side of the bed was empty. He shot up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He slipped his feet into his slippers and slowly made his way to the door. He was preparing himself to find his apartment empty - to spend the night sitting on his couch, wondering how he had driven Dean to just up and leave in the middle of the night. That's when he heard the low chords, lightly being played. He peeked out the door frame and saw Dean sitting on the living room floor, an acoustic guitar in his hands.

_You are the dark ocean bottom_  
And I am the fast sinking anchor  
Should I fall for you?  
Should I fall for you? 

Dean scooted around a bit, getting more comfortable, then continued playing and singing softly.

_You are the scar on my tissue_  
That I show all of my new friends  
Should I show you me?  
Should I show you me? 

_All we need is a little bit of momentum_  
Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves  
Breakdown and tell  
Breakdown and tell 

Castiel had quietly moved down the short hallway and just stepped into the the glow the lamp cast on the floor. Dean blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Heya, Cas, did I wake you?"

Castiel sat down across from Dean and felt the hem of the worn and ripped-up black tee shirt that hung loosely from his body, "No, you've just opened my eyes."


End file.
